fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JoAlter/Berserker Kinnara
This article is about the 4★ fan-made servant. Source of Artwork: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/315322411381549001/?lp=true https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/694258098789372307/?nic=1a Active Skills First Skill= Quick + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Arts + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |3leveleffect = Buster + |3l1 = 20% |3l2 = 21% |3l3 = 22% |3l4 = 23% |3l5 = 24% |3l6 = 25% |3l7 = 26% |3l8 = 27% |3l9 = 28% |3l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Absorption + |l1 = 1500% |l2 = 1650% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1950% |l5 = 2100% |l6 = 2250% |l7 = 2400% |l8 = 2550% |l9 = 2700% |l10 = 3000% |2leveleffect = Crit Damage + |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Gains a special delayed buff Megamorph status for 5 turns. (Megamorph buffs: Increases Own Max HP at the end of every turn permanently. Increases Own Attack at the beginning of every turn permanently) (Max: 5 stacks.) |leveleffect = Max HP + |l1 = 1000 |l2 = 1100 |l3 = 1200 |l4 = 1300 |l5 = 1400 |l6 = 1500 |l7 = 1600 |l8 = 1700 |l9 = 1800 |l10 = 2000 |2leveleffect = Attack + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 10 |c6 = 9 |c10 = 8 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A= Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 550% |l3 = 600% |l4 = 625% |l5 = 650% |2leveleffect = Damage + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 25% |2l3 = 30% |2l4 = 35% |2l5 = 40% |chargeeffect = NP + |c1 = 3% |c2 = 3.5% |c3 = 4% |c4 = 4.5% |c5 = 5% }} Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |3}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |2}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |4}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |15}} |72 = |8}} |81 = |45}} |82 = |8}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Grants self Guts status for 3 times. (Revives with 500 HP.) }} Biography Writer's Note *The nickname Phantom Ravana is a reference of Phantom Ganon from Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time. *Amongst the Eight Legions, both Kinnara and Mahoraga are also duo servants of Deva in reality. The plot where Berserker Kinnara allied Assassin Mahoraga as primary antagonists, as a representation of their real life relation, is totally unintentional. *His skill sets is roughly a mix of Enkidu and Kingprotea. **With all intention he was made to be a overpowered sledgehammer. *This fanfic took place in Tunakia - equivalent to India in the original timeline. *Because the current altered timeline has gone through further alteration by Galileo, to the point where the it basically became the "Real Timeline", characters with altered fate from the original timeline will no longer have the title "Altered" in their names. **However, since he is the Altered version of the Original Hanuman, he’s supposedly to be called Hanuman Altered. *I've changed the format of storyline into a simpler form cause my last fanfic has too much useless contents... (It's hard for me to write so much too!) So i will try something new, tell me if it's okay. *Time of completion: 2019-10-30 14:50. Trivia *Copyright and appreciation of artwork goes to the Artist(s). My apologies for unable to find the exact artist(s). **'FACECLAIM:' Sun Wukong. **According to some research, Sun Wukong is said to be inspired by Hanuman, as they both shared various traits such as being primates, shapeshifters, and a powerful being that caused havocs (Heavenly Havoc and Battle at Lanka, respectively). *He is a character of the fan-fic series, Tales of Three Realms and Eight Legions. **Do you want him to be Summonable via Limited Memorial Banner after completion of the Main Story? *As the name of the main series, Timeless Altered Memoir suggested, some ~ most of the background settings and plot will be different from those recorded in actual history. *He is voiced by Heracles. **His ascensions items are exactly the same as Heracles. **They are both sturdy beasts. *If you are interested in the story, feel free to share your comments and thoughts about upcoming contents. *Thank you, see you again in the next Episode. Category:Blog posts